1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing apparatus wherein the same is arranged for projection of a fishing hook in a remote orientation relative to a fishing pole or source of fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical casting procedures utilized in fishing arrangements are arranged to project a fishing hook relative to a fishing pole or source of fishing line. Typically, to provide access to remote portions of the lake or body of water, an individual must utilize a boat to traverse the body of water. The instant invention provides for a unique compact structure to position projecting fishing hook relative to an individual positioned on a shoreline of an associated body of water.
Prior art structure relative to casting and displacement of fishing hooks relative to an individual may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,194 to Carroll, Jr. wherein a balloon is arranged to direct a fishing line in a spaced relationship relative to an individual mounted upon a shoreline.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,813 to Moon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,179 to Corley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,957; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,296 to Viveiros are all arranged for projecting and displacing a fishing hook relative to a source of line such as utilizing a projection arrow and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fishing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction which permits the long range positioning of a fishing hook and bait relative to an individual positioned upon a shoreline and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.